Thanks My Mirror
by Harayosaki Ochi
Summary: Mungkin aku takkan pernah tahu bila bukan katena cerminku. "You disturb me about five times today." /For Winterblossom Festival. Mirror\ /A Birthday Present for My Imouto, Intan.\


Ku persembahkan fic ini untuk winterblossom fanfest, dengan tema white - mirror. Juga sebagai birthdayficbuat my lovely imouto-chan, Intaaaaaan, tanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu yaa . No more talk. Here you go. Don't forget to review :)

* * *

**Harayosaki Ochi a.k.a Ochi Amane present**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance - General**

**Rated : T**

**Main Chara : Sasuke Uchiha - Sakura Haruno**

* * *

**Thanks My Mirror  
**

Sakura berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju ruang 191. Dia sudah terlambat 10 menit. Bukannya takut ketinggalan pelajaran atau apa, tapi Sakura tidak ingin poinnya dikurangi hanya gara-gara dirinya terlambat 10 menit di pelajaran bahasa inggris dengan pengajar tergalak di angkatannya, Yuuhi Kurenai.

Lagipula, bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan gadis itu dia terlambat, jadwalnya sebelumnya matematika di ruang 84 yang terletak di gedung seberang, setelah itu dia juga masih harus ke ruang OSIS membicarakan lomba debat dengan ketua OSIS, Uchiha Sasuke. Siapa yang tak kenal ketua OSIS yang sempurna itu? Sakura sebagai ketua club debat bahasa inggris harus mengkoordinasi dengan ketua OSIS karena semua kegiatan harus melalui OSIS baru kemudian disampaikan kepada guru. Dan setelahnya dia masih harus ke lokernya mengambil tugas yang ditinggalkannya kemarin. Gadis itu bahkan tak sempat menikmati waktu istirahat. Untungnya bahasa inggris ini jam terakhir untuknya hari ini.

Tok tok tok. Setelah mengetuk tiga kali pintu ruang 191, Sakura mengatur nafasnya dan menyisir helai-helai rambutnya dengan jari.

"Whoa, you late, Miss Haruno? You know the rules I guess, right?"

"Yes Madam, I do. But, please let me join your class. I'm sorry I'm late, my last class is on east rooms, and I have to talk with the student's leader to talk about the english debate competition, Miss, I'm sorry.." pinta Sakura.

"Why I have to believe you? How could I know that you're not lying? Hm?"

Sakura terdiam. Dia sendiri memang tidak bisa membuktikan bila alasannya tadi jujur. Tapi, pada kenyataannya memang itu yang membuatnya terlambat.

"Pardon me, Ma'am. I am the student's leader. And yes, Miss Haruno talk with me last break. And she told me that she's going to put something in the locker after talk with me. I think all of us know that lockers is on second floor and of course we all know this room is on sixth floor." sahut ketua OSIS yang duduk di pojok kelas, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Is it true?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Okay, I let you join my class this time, Miss Haruno. But don't do that again, okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk sekilas pada gurunya lalu menuju ke tempat duduk satu-satunya yang tersisa, dua bangku di depan Sasuke.

Setelah sampai di tempat duduknya, dipandangnya Sasuke yang juga sedang menatapnya. Sakura mengeja kata 'thanks' dengan mulutnya tanpa suara, tapi Sasuke justru membuang pandangannya ke arah papan tulis. Gadis pink itu memutar bola matanya secara imajinatif dan segera duduk, memperhatikan pelajaran.

Θ Θ Θ

"Sakura!" panggil gadis beponi panjang di tengah keramaian rutin setiap sekolah, jam pulang.

"Ino?" gadis yang tadi dipanggil segera menarik Ino kebagian dalam pintu ruang 191, berusaha 'menyelamatkan' temannya dari lautan manusia.

"Kau mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Ino sambil menyelipkan poninya ke belakang telinga.

"Mungkin tunggu agar sedikit sepi dulu." Sakura melirik keramaian di luar dari kaca pintu. "Kenapa?"

"Temani aku, dong, ya? Please?" helaian rambut pirang panjang Ino yang dikucir kuda ikut bergerak-gerak saat dia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya berusaha membujuk temannya.

"Kemana?" sebelah alis Sakura terangkat, perasaannya tidak enak melihat gelagat Ino.

"You two blocking my way out." sahut suara bariton di sebelah mereka.

Uchiha Sasuke. Sedang menatap bergantian antara mereka berdua dan pintu dengan tatapan bosan.

"Sorry." gumam Sakura dan memberi jalan, sedangkan Ino melangkah mundur begitu saja, terpesona dengan ketampanan Sasuke.

"Hn." Sahut laki-laki itu sebentar sebelum menghilang di balik pintu, turut berpartisipasi di keramaian rutin tiap pulang sekolah.

"Okay, repeat, kemana?" ulang Sakura.

"Ya ampun, itu tadi Sasuke, ya? Aku tau kalo dia itu paling ganteng satu sekolahan, tapi aku nggak tau kalo seganteng itu. Ya ampuun, dari deket ganteng banget, Sakuu.." cerocos Ino sambil menatap pintu tempat punggung ketua OSIS menghilang.

"Eghem, mau ngomong sendiri atau aku omongin, nih? Inget Sai, Inoo.." cibir Sakura seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding.

"Oh, iya! Sai, Sai, Sai, Sai, Sai! Inget Sai, Inoo! Inget Saii!" gadis berambut pirang itu bicara pada dirinya sendiri sambil memejamkan mata dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan keras, membuat rambut panjangnya mengibas kesana-kemari.

"Oke, repeat again. Kemana?"

"Ke perpus, ya ya ya?" Ino mengedip-ngedipkan kelopak matanya itu merayu sahabatnya itu.

"Ngapain?"

"Nyari sejarah literatur kuno.." poni pirang gadis itu ikut terbang sedikit saat Ino menghembuskan nafasnya keras.

"Lama?"

"Kalo kamu ikut bantuin pasti lebih cepet, ya ya ya?"

"Iya, deeh.."

"Makasih, Sakuraaaaa…" pekik Ino lalu segera menarik tangan Sakura menuju ke perpustakaan.

Θ Θ Θ

"Sakura makasih lho, yaa, udah ditemenin, dibantuin jugaa.. Aku traktir di café depan, yuk!" cerocos Ino dengan semangat.

"Oke, no problem. Thanks lho, Ino.."

"Sip!" gadis pirang itu mengeluarkan sesuatu bergigi dari kantong depan tasnya. Sisir. "Sakura, bawa kaca nggak?"

"Bawa lah. Bentar." Sakura mulai mengobrak-abrik tas merah mudanya. "Ino.. kok nggak ada, ya?"

"Yaudah, nggak pa-pa.." Ino pun mulai menyisir rambut panjangnya.

"Bukan gitu, Ino. Itu cermin dari almarhum Mama.." nada Sakura mulai terdengar cemas, gerakan tangannya di dalam tas pun mulai tidak terkendali.

"Hah? Yang sudutnya banyak itu?" tanya Ino sambil memasukkan sisirnya kembali ke dalam tas.

"Iya, masa ilang, sih, Ino?" kali ini suara gadis berambut pendek itu mulai bergetar.

"Nggak bawa mungkin, ketinggalan di rumah.." sahabatnya yang tadi berdiri behadapan dengannya, sekarang beralih ke sampingnya, menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu gadis pink itu.

"Nggak mungkin, tadi waktu di loker aku pake buat ngaca sebentar, kok.." mata emerald Sakura perlahan mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Yaudah, kita ke ruang OSIS aja, yuk. Kali aja ada yang nemuin." hibur Ino sambil membimbing Sakura keluar perpustakaan setelah sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya pada Shizune-senpai, penjaga perpustakaan.

"Emang masih ada orang?" Sakura hanya berjalan dengan lesu mengingat satu-satunya benda peninggalan ibunya hilang.

Gadis di sampingnya mengangguk. "Aku di kasih tahu Sai, katanya paling nggak ada dua orang OSIS yang masih di sini sampai pintu gerbang ditutup. Sesuai piket."

Sakura mengangguk.

Saat sampai di koridor kedua dekat dengan ruangan OSIS, tiba-tiba terdengar dering handphone.

"Bentar, ya, Sakura!" pamit Ino, ada telefon.

Lagi-lagi gadis pink itu hanya mengangguk, kemudian bersandar di salah satu sisi koridor. Tak perlu menunggu terlalu lama hingga akhirnya Ino kembali.

"Sakura.." panggil Ino takut-takut.

"Hm?"

"Ano.. Kamu ke ruang OSIS sendiri nggak pa-pa, ya? Ternyata Sai dari tadi udah nungguin di depan.." terang Ino dengan penuh nada penyesalan.

"Iya udah, nggak pa-pa." Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Bener?"

"Iyaa, udah sana, ntar Sai marah, lho!" goda Sakura sambil mendorong pelan tubuh Ino ke belokkan ke kiri di ujung koridor.

"Sakura kamu baik banget, deh! Aku do'ain cerminnya ketemu, deh! Trus dapet rezeki apa gitu, kek! Tapi yang jelas besok aku traktir kamu doubel, ya!" teriak gadis pirang yang makin lama hilang di ujung koridor.

"Ino, Ino.." gumam Sakura pelan, tak mampu menahan senyum melihat sikap sahabatnya itu.

Gadis itu menyelipkan rambut pendeknya ke belakang telinga sesaat sebelum mengambil arah yang berlawanan arah dengan Ino, belok ke kanan di ujung koridor yang sama.

Tak jauh dari jangkauan pandang, dilihatnya papan di depan pintu yang lebih besar dari ruangan yang lain bertuliskan 'Ruang OSIS'.

Sakura mengetuknya sekilas sebelum masuk ke dalam. Dilihatnya ruangan itu sepi, hanya ada anak laki-laki yang duduk di jendela yang menghadap ke gerbang sekolah. Sepertinya dialah OSIS yang piket hari ini. Tapi hanya satukah?

"Permisi." ucap Sakura pelan.

Laki-laki itu menegakkan tubuhnya yang sebelumnya bersandar pada tepian jendela. Serta merta Sakura tahu siapa dia setelah melihat model rambutnya―yang tidak terlihat karena kepalanya disandarkan. Uchiha Sasuke, ketua OSIS.

Sasuke menoleh. "Apa?"

Sakura sempat meringis dipandangi dengan tatapan sadis begitu, tapi teringat tujuan utamanya, gadis itu menghapus keraguannya. "Apa tadi ada cermin yang ditemukan?" kedua alis Sakura sedikit berkerut begitu menyadari kalimat yang barusan diucapkannya terdengar aneh. Atau hanya perasaannya saja?

"Punyamu?" laki-laki itu beranjak dari jendela menuju ke meja kerja dengan tulisan di atasnya 'KETUA OSIS' dan membuka lacinya. "Ini?" Sasuke menunjukkan benda yang dipegang di tangan kanannya.

"Iya!" pekik Sakura senang saat melihat yang dipegang Sasuke adalah cermin berukuran sedang dengan bingkai berbentuk seperti bintang tapi sudutnya bukan lima, melainkan sembilan.

Sakura segera menghampiri Sasuke dan sang ketua OSIS juga segera memberikan cermin itu pada pemiliknya.

"Trima kasih banyak, ya, Uchiha-san!" senyum tulus terukir di wajah gembira Sakura saat dia membungkukkan badannya sedikit sementara dia berterima kasih.

Merasa keperluannya sudah selesai, Sakura segera melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

Belum juga sampai di pintu,

"Heh!" laki-laki di belakangnya memanggilnya kembali.

Sakura menoleh dan bertanya heran, "Apa?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke justru melangkah ke arah Sakura dan berhenti saat jaraknya dengan gadis itu terpaut hanya sekitar dua langkah.

"You disturb me about five times today." ucap Sasuke datar.

"Hah?" Sakura yang merasa dirinya tidak melakukan apa-apa hanya bisa memndang Sasuke bingung atas apa yang baru saja Ia katakan.

"First," laki-laki itu memberi jeda. "You waste my break time."

"Tapi tadi itu kan tentang lomba." bela Sakura.

"Harusnya dibahas di rapat club." Sasuke menatap jauh ke dalam mata Sakura, mambuat gadis itu bergidik.

"Up to you." gadis pink itu memutar emeraldnya secara imajinatif.

"Second. You disturb my time to study with your late."

"Sesungguhnya kalau tidak ikhlas kau tadi tidak perlu membelaku sebenarnya tak apa-apa, sih!" Sakura tidak percaya ternyata laki-laki di depannya ini tidak ikhlas saat membantunya masuk ke kelas Mrs. Kurenai.

"Third," ketua OSIS itu sepertinya mengacuhkan pembelaan Sakura yang kedua. "You block my way out of class."

"Astaga, itu sepele, Uchiha-san!"

Kali ini Sasuke yang memutar onyxnya secara imajinatif.

"Fourth," Sasuke mengambil ranselnya yang tergeletak di kursi di sebelah mereka berdua, kemudian memakainya. "Why you're not coming after we announced about that mirror?"

"What? I heard nothing!"

"Memangnya kau dari mana saja dari tadi?" tanya laki-laki itu setengah tidak percaya bahwa gadis di depannya tidak mendengar pengumuman tentang cermin hilang tadi.

"Aku di perpus."

"Hn. Speaker di perpus rusak." jelas Sasuke.

"See?" untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura membela dirinya.

"Fifth, you made me wait here too long."

"Bukankah harusnya ada dua orang?" tanya gadis itu.

"Gaara makan siang dengan pacarnya sekalian pulang."

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Okay, I've said sorry five times. Now, it's done." Sakura segera berbalik, perasaanya tidak enak. Belum lagi detakan jantungnya yang tidak normal karena hanya berdua dengan berjarak dua langkah di ruang OSIS dengan siswa paling ganteng di sekolahnya. Dan juga, Sakura mengakui dirinya merasa ada sesuatu pada Sasuke semenjak mereka sering berdiskusi tentang lomba debat itu.

"Sorry won't change anything." Nah, kan, sebagian perasaannya mulai terbukti. Sasuke menarik tangan kiri Sakura dan membuatnya berbalik.

"Then, whataya want from me, Uchiha-san?" tanya gadis pink itu setelah melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke, mencoba mengatur nada bicaranya agar tak terlihat bahwa Ia gugup.

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke merenggut kedua telapak Sakura dan menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangan. "Be my girlfriend then you have no sin." terang Sasuke diiringi senyum manis―yang Sakura jamin belum pernah dilihat siapa pun.

"T-tapi, bukannya ini terlalu cepat?" Sakura menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke―lagi.

"Terlalu cepat? Satu tahun kau bilang cepat?" Sasuke justru bertanya balik.

"Ha? Satu tahun? Jangan bilang kau suka―"

"Rite. Since we're in first grade." Laki-laki itu memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan paras tampannya saat merona.

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak bilang?" Sakura masih tetap kekeuh pada keheranannya.

"It isn't easy to say, Sakura. Lagipula, kau kira untuk apa aku ikut OSIS? Agar apapun club yang kau ikuti, aku tetap bisa dekat denganmu." kali ini Sasuke benar-benar berbalik badan, mengambil handphonenya yang masih di meja kerja, dan mungkin sekaligus menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemburat merah.

"You aren't kiddin, right?" Sakura merasa bahwa hari ini benar-benar aneh baginya.

"For what?" ketua OSIS itu memasukkan handphone yang baru saja diambilnya ke dalam saku bajunya. "Aku tidak minta jawaban sekarang. Tapi, sekarang kau harus temani aku makan, karna kau yang membuat aku kelaparan. Aku traktir." jelas Sasuke dengan menekankan pada kata harus dan membuat.

"T-tapi, Uchiha-san―"

"Dan panggil aku, Sasuke." tambahnya sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Err―Sasuke!" Sakura segera berlari menyusul Sasuke sebelum tertinggal jauh.

Diam-diam Sakura tersenyum.

'Bagaimana aku akan menolakmu jika aku tertarik padamu sejak kita pertama diskusi tentang lomba debat ini, sebulan yang lalu. Lagipula, mungkin juga ini rezeki yang dimaksud Ino, haha.'

-fin-

* * *

aneh ya? aku buatnya tengah malem, sekitar jam satu gitu, tiba-tiba ada ide gitu deh, eh malah gaje gini jadinya.

sampaikan semua kritik, saran, komentar, perbaikan, pendapat, maupun kata 'hai' lewat review :)

**Harayosaki Ochi a.k.a Ochi Amane**


End file.
